Passion's Beginnings
by Lady Lioness
Summary: Another smutlet, a prequel to "Passion's Promise." The smuttiest fic I've yet to write so be warned. R is for language/sexual fantasies.


Author's Notes:  The first day, "Passion's Promise" was created and so it was good. On the next day, feedback was created and that was very good. On the third day, there was a muse drawing scenes on impossibly white sheets, and it was inspiring. On the fourth day, there was more feedback created (including one from Sapphira) and that was very, very good. On the fifth day, there were Entenmann's milk chocolate chip cookies, a slow shift at the bookstore, a high-school Oscar party, and a now hyper muse. Thus was another one-shot smutlet created.  Standard rules apply, especially to the canon. If the TV show contradicts this, then the TV contradicting event NEVER HAPPENED. This has become a series of sorts, starting with this fic, then leading into "Passion's Promise," and then into "Aspect of the Wolf." This is the smuttiest smutlet I've ever written, so please let me know what you think. Feedback always welcome.

"Passion's Beginnings"

                For the Pack, nudity meant very little.  Being a Skinwalker meant you were invariably naked for large portions of the night as you shifted between wolf and man. The new Flips usually had some difficulty adjusting, but whatever lingering modesty they had, quickly dissipated. However, when he Changed in front of Sophia, he was always incredibly conscious of his body, feeling oddly vulnerable. Perhaps it was because he'd gnaw off his left arm to get her naked before him. He wanted her so much; sometimes he didn't think it was possible she could ever reciprocate the depths of his feelings. Which terrified the shit out of him. 

                Wolf Lake was a small town and the Pack was even smaller. By the time you were five, you knew everyone. Sophia'd been a year younger, only four when they started kindergarten. It rapidly became obvious that while Sophia was highly intelligent, physically she couldn't keep up with the purebloods. With the carelessness of children, many of the pups repeated what they'd heard their parents say, jeering at her for being a half-breed. The taunts continued until Sophia's mother died. A few years older then, Sophia sat in class with a lost, vaguely bewildered look on her face. But at the first new whispered remark, she suddenly had an outlet for the rage she was feeling. Snarling, she knocked desks over in her haste to get to the blonde pup who'd pushed her too far. Their teacher had been human, understandably shocked at seeing quiet Sophia snap like that.  It was Luke who waded into the fray, pulling Sophia off a bloody Presley. The half-breed had barely a scratch on her, while Presley looked like she'd been clawed multiple times. As he lifted Sophia up, she swung at him once wildly, but he deflected it easily. Their eyes met and Luke noticed with surprise that her eyes were glowing. The glow faded, though, as Sophia's rage dissolved as quickly as it came and she collapsed in his arms, sobbing with grief. 

                Luke had become her protector then, in an unofficial capacity. Now the adults were whispering about a pup to show such power so young and Luke made it clear that Sophia was off-limits. They didn't talk much outside of school projects and seemingly chance meetings in the forest. Yet they each remained a steady, solid presence in the other's life. When Luke was injured in a tussle with the other male pups, it was Sophia who found him, tending to his wounds with an earnest expression, as she listened to him recount his exploits. When the war between her two sides got to be too much for Sophia, Luke would come sniffing around for attention, making her laugh with clownish antics, making her forget she was anyone but who she was with him. However, puberty waits for no one and before either of them knew it, Luke was 13. He Flipped and their relationship was forever changed. 

                Presley Changed the same year, the first of the females to do so, and she was a powerful attraction for the hormonal teenaged Skinwalker males. At first, she was a favorite of all the males, but as more females Flipped and they matured, Presley quickly became the consort of the most powerful male—Luke. Presley had never forgiven Sophia for humiliating her in class that day and as the years passed without Sophia Flipping, her relationship with Luke became more distant. The adults shook their heads sadly. Her human genes had clearly smothered the potential that Sophia displayed at such a young age. This, they said, is what came from mating with humans. What no one ever considered, with the exception of Sherman Blackstone, the Pack's Keeper, was the possibility that Sophia's humanity allowed her to maintain such a fine degree of control over the Wolf. In short, the only reason Sophia hadn't Flipped yet, was Sophia herself. 

                Luke sensed this to some degree and situated himself into the role of her protector. He knew that to keep the Wolf chained for too long could lead to death and for reasons he didn't care to think about, Sophia dying was not an option for him.  It was bad enough to lose a sister. Nothing would take Sophia from him. Normally, the Wolf was released while the human form was in puberty. The intense hormonal changes often caused enough flux in a Skinwalker that the Wolf could wrest control from the human consciousness, causing the Flip. If that didn't work, the mindlessness that came with sexual orgasm usually sufficed as well. 

                Sophia was now 17, well past puberty. In another few years, it would be too late for her to make a successful Flip. If the Wolf broke free and tried to force the Flip, it would kill Sophia. After the teen years, the Skinwalker body wasn't able to adjust to a first Flip. The muscles and bones just couldn't make the transition successfully.  The release from sex was Sophia's last option. Sophia, with considerable help from her father, had convinced herself that she wanted to remain human. If Luke had believed that she would be able to remain human, he likely would have left her own. However, he remembered looking into the face of her Wolf all those years ago. He could still scent it when she was close to him. It remembered him as well and struggled briefly when he was near, but Sophia kept it on a strong leash. Luke knew that one day, Sophia's control would slip and her Wolf would seize the opportunity it'd been waiting for. It would force her to Flip, regardless of the consequences. Luke couldn't allow that to happen. Therefore, the only avenue left to him was to trigger her Flip. Through sex.

                They had always had chemistry and it matured along with them, blooming into intense sexual tension. Luke capitalized on the attraction whenever possible, reminding Sophia constantly of her sensual nature.  Really, all he had to do was look at her and she responded. The closer he got, the more aroused she became. It was something of a shock to Luke when he realized that her growing sexual awareness of him excited him beyond belief. In his mind, he was doing her something of a favor, saving her life, so to speak. This strong, unrelenting desire pulsating through him, this he didn't want or need. He turned to Presley, fucking her in futile attempts to quench the liquid fire in his blood. The heartless sex would work for a brief time, but then he would encounter Sophia, and she would look at him with reproachful eyes, defiantly resisting his overtures.  He'd grow hard again within seconds. 

                He wasn't sure when he finally gave in to the inevitable. Maybe it was during a rare appearance at school. He had been sitting at an outdoors picnic table with Sean and Presley, when Sophia had walked by, in the company of some human females, her friends. She had turned her head to look at him as she passed, almost unwillingly, but then a human male bounded up, radiating pathetic eagerness, forcing her to look away. If that hadn't been bad enough, the asshole had _touched_ her, just a hand on her shoulder that she quickly shrugged off, but it was enough to severely upset both Luke and his Wolf.  He pounded a fist down on the table in frustration, resulting in a large crack in the wood, as it fractured from the strength of his volatile emotions. Ignoring Sean and Presley, he walked away, cutting the rest of the day's classes.  He went to the woods and Changed, running through the forest to clear his head. In the end, one thing was perfectly clear. Sophia was his. 

                The dreams became more frequent after that. Night after night, he would wake up tangled in his sheets, coated with a light sheen of sweat. There were times when he could swear that he still tasted her, could still feel her legs wrapped around him, her teeth sinking into his skin. He stepped up his campaign on her senses. She had to Flip and soon. No other alternative was acceptable. 

                Sophia came and asked him to show her what it meant to be a Skinwalker. He painted a picture of a life, designed to entice and lure her. So very independent, Sophia couldn't help but be attracted to the innate freedom that came with the Wolf. He stripped for her, on the pretext of showing her the Change, allowing her to look her fill of his body. Her scent immediately altered with arousal, and he could smell her desire, knew that she was wet for him. He had to Change then, before his own need became too readily apparent.  She petted the Wolf, letting her fingers glide through the glossy gray fur, the sensations sending shivers down his spine. He could only stand it for a minute before he had to lope away, blending into the shadows of the Forest. If he hadn't left, he would have shifted back to human form, tearing her clothes off so that she was gloriously, completely naked before him.  

                Lifting her so she sat astride him, filling his hands with her breasts, she was kissing him as her hands roamed up his back, lightly scoring the flesh with his nails. Breathy little moans fill the air as she leans back so his mouth can replace his hands, alternating attention on each puckered nipple. Her hands fall to the ground behind her, as she loses her balance, she holds herself up barely, her breasts pushing up towards him, begging for more attention. She shifts against him, soft, silken flesh gliding across his hardness, making him groan, needing her even more. Slipping fingers downwards, between her legs, he has to see, discovering her impossibly wet, impossibly hot for him, _because _of him.  Gazes locked, watching as he brings his fingers up to his mouth, licking her moisture off his skin, the fire is eating her alive.  Hands come up, taking charge, caressing his chest, fingers tangling with downy gold fur, before firmly pushing him back. Remaining upright, grasping him gently, teasingly, rising up, she guides him inside her, sinking down with frustrating slowness. Grasping her hips, fingers delighting in curves, gritting teeth, he waits, letting adjustment happen. Tentatively at first, faster later, slick friction, salty sweat drips, she rides, rides, riding him, pressure building, sitting up suddenly, driving deeper. Comes with a yelp, she does, so close is he, finally melts inside her, skin on skin, then fur on fur, then, then…

                The heated images driving him insane, Luke found himself panting wildly, his fur coat seeming impossible hot. Shifting back to human form, he collapsed on the underbrush, shivering slightly. She has to need him as much as he needs her. She has to understand there's no one else for either of them. And she has to understand it soon. He didn't think he could take much more of this intense unfulfilled desire.  

                Time seemed to drag on for Luke in an endless loop. Sophia seemed permanently stuck on the edge of Flipping. Every time he got a few steps closer to her, something else caused her to back away. She seemed to cling to her humanity, despite what he knew her instincts were telling her.  Luke was getting desperate. Finally, Sophia just pushed him too far. 

                It had gone through the Hill Kids like wildfire, the rumor that Sophia was dating a human. No one wanted to be one to tell him, but eventually the whispers reached his ears. He'd jumped into his car, tearing down the streets. He tracked through by scent and his mental awareness of her mind. The moments it took for him to find her, his fury built to alarming levels. The Wolf was perilously close to the surface. When he saw that male kissing her, kissing his mate, he lost all control. He wanted blood. 

                That's when Sophia tossed him into the windshield of his car. He felt the glass splinter beneath him and there was a brief burst of pain, but he was too euphoric to care. Finally, it was starting.  He could see in it in her eyes. The Wolf was finally breaking free. She stumbled off, her mind chaotic in her shock, as she recognized what he had seen for so long. There was no turning back now. Groaning, he slid off the car and moved to survey the damage. Rolling his shoulders to stretch the aches, he stripped off his jacket and left it in the car. Luke's eyes glinted with amber fire as he loped towards the woods.  The rest of his life was ready to begin. Sophia was waiting. 


End file.
